Talk:Mercury Black/@comment-190.141.177.189-20180108091338
I feel so bad for Mercury to be completely honest. I love Hazel and Mercury and they're my favorite villains but they're so different from one another. I mean, Hazel is pretty much a diplomatic pacifist but he belives in Salem's goals and though he doesn't prefer to fight, he's willing to get his hands dirty for her even though the only person he is willing to attack without remorse in the whole world is Ozpin, and I'm sure that's because Ozpin is keeping quiet about something that happened between Hazel and himsel. Mercury on the other hand, you can tell he's broken and deranged as a result from his past. He is confident but he's also dangerously-smarter than he lets on and you can just tell he derives some sick form of pleasure from watching other's pain I mean, he's seen smiling the entire time as citizens are mauled by the invading Grimm during the Fall of Beacon and he seems to derive joy from the pain and breakdown Jaune experiences after he comes to face Cinder in the most recent episode and the saddest part is probably Mercury's not even aware he's becoming more like the thing he seems to detest the most: his own father. Raven was right about him and Emerald being two children who Cinder has deluded into thinking she's giving them something good, a purpose in life when in reality the two are still trapped in the same horrible world they were born and raised in. Honestly, I get it, Mercury and Emerald have done some terrible shit and the CRWBY are not bad writers so while it's possible they get redeemed, it's also possible that despite their tragic upbringing, they won't get the chance to redeem themselves either due to Cinder or Salem murdering them for "knowing too much" once they do decide to defect, if they ever do die, or them accidentally dying since I honestly can't see anyone in the good guys being a murderer. Even if I did, I think it'd be mostly either Blake due to how she was raised in the White Fang led by Sienna Khan or Ozpin himself since he knows the danger Emerald and Mercury pose despite being just as young as his former students. I guess the point I'm trying to make is that even though they've done terrible things, they've done them because Cinder manipulated them. As soon as they got the chance to live for something 'better,' to be given a chance at life, this turns out to be a lie by Cinder so they serve her. Let's remember Cinder is an egomaniac who cherishes power amongst everything else. It wouldn't surprise me if it turns out she either takes out her anger on Emerald and Mercury when things really turn sour for them or only keeps them around to feel superior to anyone considering Arthur, Tyrian and Hazel are pretty much her equal and I'm sure they were evenly-matched with her back when she didn't possess the Fall Maiden's power. These two kids have been basically abandoned and/or exploited or abused and when they get their 'salvation' it's from yet another abusive individual whose only further tainting their lives by making them think she cares about them when the reality is the opposite. They care for her but Cinder likely would throw them away as soon as they outlive their usefulness. The least they deserve is a chance to be taken away from the wrong path life has put them in since the very beginning and though I'd love a redemption for my boy Mercury and girl Emerald, the most I see them is becoming either anti-heroes or allies to the good guys who either die on the long-run or survive but no one trusts them. That is if they don't end up getting killed sooner rather than later. Despite their horrible and unjustifiable deeds, they are certainly tragic characters who, more than anything, should get our pity rather than our hatred. I'm honestly so passionate about Mercury and Emerald but knowing the show, they'll probably tear out my heart by further messing with them. Hopefully the good guys can get through them and convince them that what they're doing is wrong or they realize on their own that they're fighting for the wrong side. I can't help but feel though that out of everyone, Mercury's the most likely one to get redemption. I know a lot of people think Emerald will be the one to be redeemed and Mercury will either die or remain with the bad guys and continue being the useful and experienced assassin that he is but... While that's possible, I can't see Emerald straying from Cinder's side unless she's massively-hurt or betrayed by her and even then, Emerald suffers from such a strong Stockholm Syndrome that I honestly doubt even then she'd leave her side. I do hope her survival street instincts kick in and she and Mercury do end up defecting though. Opposite of her however is Mercury who seems to care about Cinder a fair bit, but not as much as Emerald does. I mean hell, the first thing she says to Cinder, as opposing to Emerald's "Thank you" in Beginning of the End is "so what's in it for me?" Mercury seems to be more like Roman in that even though he's been dealt a shitty hand at life, he's taking all the shortcuts and best chances he's getting to survive and I frankly think that Mercury, a trained assassin since young, could probably even give a seasoned Hunter a difficult fight soy I can see him successfully escaping from Salem by fighting (and against all odds) defeating his pursuers and escaping to the good guys even if heavily-wounded. I think that's more or less what will happen. Either he will escape once the bad guys start losing, or he'll defect after realizing what he's doing will only get him killed and escape and probably defeat Tyrian and avoid/convince Hazel to let him go and Cinder not caring about him at all to let him go. After all besides his immense skill, he doesn't seem to possess an incredible Semblance or some other trump card like Emerald does to keep him around. Which also feeds me fear that he might die at some point in the future despite him only wanting to survive. Plus, hey, fraternizing and becoming a genuine ally and friend to the good guys would be good development for him AND Emerald if she does find it in her to abandon Cinder when she realizes she's expendable to her.